Misfit Monsters
by Dino767
Summary: Monster Musume, but in New England. Also with 5 girls that I have never really seen as main characters in a story like this. Girls are from Monster Girl Encyclopedia. First 10 chapters are each a year apart
1. Shy Lizard

**Hello everyone. Yes, I'm back finally and with a new story. I am sorry that I have not posted anything in a while (explained in the update of Adaptation). I have learned not to be an idiot and promise stories then never write them due to loss of interest. (M D and Kitsune's Kit). I promise that this one will be as continuous as possible, one chapter per month. I do hope you enjoy. Also, I already have all the main characters and side characters set for this story so no recommendations needed. (WARNING: HAREM). And I will only say this once, while this may be a Monster Musume fanfic, it is actually inspired by Monster Girl E****ncyclopedia or MGE, so nothing besides my OCs belong to me. Read it if you like this story actually.**

* * *

We start our story with a 5 year old boy named Tyler Spiffum, who lives in a medium sized town in Pennsylvania, who is waiting with his mother for their new homestay. He is a bit short for his age, dark, almost black, brown hair with hazel eyes. He is also white (Because I do not want to pull a J. K. Rowling). For a little bit of context, 5 years ago, the United Nations revealed that demihumans, or monsters, do actually exist and this started what is referred to as the homestay program. This program allowed humans to ask for basically a transfer student that is a demi, most of which were female only species. Initially, marriage and couples between humans and monsters were not allowed, until the huge success of a Japanese man marrying one of his six homestays (You choose which one that isn't Lala). Now marriage, couples, and even child between humans and demis are so common that the most common type of couple is a male human and a female demi. This also might be because most of the female demis have the power to monsterize human females, turning them into monsters, lowering the female population of humans.

Back to Tyler and his mother. He was so excited to get a sibling, and a friend forever. He was a bit of an outcast in school, mostly because he didn't have a dad. Then the doorbell rang and Tyler sprinted towards the door, almost crashing directly into it. The door opened to reveal two people in suits and blackout shades, one a human guy with a buzzcut and the other was a girl, but she had snow white hair, two black horns, two back wings emerging from behind her shoulders, and a long light blue tail that ended with what looked like a black spade. When his mother joined him, she almost immediately bowed and forced Tyler to do so. Later he would find out that this was a Lilim, one of the Demon Lord's daughters, and basically has the most power of any demi besides the Demon Lord herself.

"Hello, Mrs. Spiffum. I am Agent Gray." The man suddenly said. Then, gesturing to the Lilim next to him. "This is my partner and wife, Agent Heart. We are your interspecies coordinator and we are here to introduce you to your new homestay. We will also inspect your home to see if we need to make any modifications to it, though it will be unlikely that you will need them." He informed the mother.

"Hello, nice to meet you two, too. I wasn't expecting to meet a Lilim today if ever even, it is truly an honor. I am Susan Spiffum and this is my son Tyler" She replied, while also holding back Tyler from sprinting out the house to look for his new brother or sister. "So anyways, can we meet him or her?" Susan questioned.

"Yes." Heart answered. Then she moved slightly to the left, revealing a very young Lizardman girl hiding behind her. "This is Pyra. As you may have already guessed, she is a Lizardman. She is 5 years old, and she is very shy." The agent explained.

Pyra had light brown hair that went down to the bottom of her neck, reptilian, yellow eyes with slits for pupils. Where her ears should be there were two green fins instead. Her legs and arms were human until her elbows and knees, where she instead had green scales. Her feet were like that of a T-Rex, with three clawed toes. Her hands had only four digits, each ending with claws. But the most unusual thing about her was her tail. While yes, it was scaled and about as long as one of her legs, instead of being green like the rest of her lizard parts, it was bright blue. She was wearing a very cute green skirt, no shoes, and a black tee shirt with a purple snake silhouette on it. (AN: Look at the Lizardman picture on MGE if you are having a hard time picturing her, except change the color of her tail from green to blue)

Tyler, now seeing his new 'sister', instantly run up to greet her. "Hi. I'm Tyler. Nice to meet you. You look cute, like a little baby dinosaur."

"H-Hi." Stuttered out the shy lizardman hatchling (the only term I could find for a young lizard)

Suddenly, Tyler turned to his mother and asked, almost demanding. "Mom. Mom. Can I bring Pyra to her room and to mine please please." Susan just sighed at the energy of her son.

"We'll be taking our leave now. Also, since they are in such a close age, Tyler will be her main host." Informed the Lilim as she and the other agent left in the black car they came in.

* * *

**In Pyra's Room**

Pyra's room look as gender neutral as possible. The wall and ceiling color was a nice forest green, like that of pine needles. Her bed just has a pillow with a white case and a comforter with a matching case. Also with a white bed sheet.

"So this is your room," Tyler stated to the nervous looking lizardman in the doorway.

"Ye-Yeah ok. Th-thanks." She mumbles under her breath.

"Ok. Next is my room. Come on" says the young boy, dragging along the young lizardman by her wrist.

* * *

**In Tyler's Room**

Tyler's room was the exact same size as Pyra's. The ceiling was painted black with gray walls (**AN: I'm boring**). His bed had two pillows, one red and one white, with a navy blue comforter and red bed sheet.

"And this is my room," Tyler informed Pyra, who he was still holding her wrist.

"Hey, wanna go to the park," Asked Tyler.

"Umm. Sure." Pyra answered quietly.

Tyler, with Pyra in tow, ran door the stairs to find his mom. (**AN: Thier house is two stories and a basement, the top floor has 3 bedrooms for now and a bathroom. Downstairs has a kitchen, dining room, and the living room.)  
**

"Hey, mom."

"Yes, Tyler"

"Can I go to the park with Pyra"

"Sure, just be careful. And stick together"

Tyler and Pyra left their house to go to the park that was right across the street. As they entered the park, a red wyvern girl walked up to them.

"Hello, Loser. Who's your friend." Sneered the wyvern.

This was Lila, who was a year older than Tyler, and bullies him because he has no friends.

"Just leave me alone." Signed Tyler.

Lila, who just ignored him, walked up to Pyra who was currently hiding behind Tyler.

"What did he do to you to get you to hang out with him. You must be an idiot (**AN: Five year old swear.) **if you hang out with him." Lila mocked.

Suddenly, Tyler steps in between Lila and Pyra, and shouts "You can bother me all you want, but don't bother my sister."

Stunned at the reaction, Lila just huffs and walks away. Pyra meanwhile just had her heart explode. Normally with lizardman, if they get beaten in a battle by a man, they will become the man's husband. So, being defended by a man is basically the same thing and Pyra now knows who she loves.

* * *

**And that was the first chapter. I am sorry that for everyone that was expecting chapter 6 of Adaptation. This project I have a lot more inspiration for and I know what each chapter is and all planned out, unlike my other stories where I just had an initial 'cool'**** idea and a simple plan for where the story planned to go. If you ever hear the quote "take it one step at a time", yeah I wasn't following that and it backfired. I do hope you all enjoyed this through. Again I do need any OCs, but I do need feedback (Another reason why I lost interest in writing my other stories because only one person was giving me feedback. You know who you are and thank you.**


	2. New school, new friends

**Hello and welcome to Misfit Monsters part dos. Thank you (all 20 of you) for liking this series. Also, for the one asshole who commented about how I am a subhuman, and that if demi humans existed you would kill all of them, first of all, fuck you. Second, if demi humans existed, that would probably be your only chance to get a girlfriend because she would rape you. Rant Mode Off. Ok, now that I'm done with that enjoy the second chapter.** **Also, it is 2 in the morning when I have started this so my grammar may be a bit off. I will also now be referring to demi humans as liminals because it is easier.**

* * *

**Next year-First day of 1st grade**

"Get in the car you two, you don't want to be late for your first day" Tyler's mom yelled from her car in the driveway.

"Hey, come on Pyra lets go," Tyler said, dragging the shy, blushing lizardman by her arm. Its been about a year since Pyra joined Tyler's family, and well as normal for most (female) liminals who live with a (male) human close to their age, they tend to grow a crush on them, and that was no different for Pyra. Right after they got "attacked" in the park, Pyra has had a massive crush on Tyler. (**AN: This is the last time I'm mentioning the crush since the chapter after they appear they will have a crush on Tyler**)

They both got into the car and they were on their way. What (only) Tyler didn't know was that they had to go to the new Liminal school that was just built the previous year to accommodate for the larger species, such as centaurs, ogres, onis, arachne, etc.

"Mom? We just passed the school!" Tyler warned.

"Oh. I forgot to tell you. You are going to the new school because Pyra lives with us now." His mom clarified.

After a few more minutes of driving, they arrived at the school. It looked more like an oversized cabin than a school for it was made entirely out of wood and was about the size of any normal school. Tyler and Pyra got out the car, Pyra still holding on to Tyler's hand for dear life, waved bye to his mom as she drove back home, and entered the school.

The inside of it looked like any normal school, except for two things: One, there was only one classroom, the other space was for the cafeteria, a gym, and a pool (**AN: This is still an elementary school.**); Two, the hallways were easily double the width of any normal school.

It turned out that they were the last students to come in because the teacher was already teaching when the two came in. The teacher, by the way, was not human in the slightest. She wasn't even a creature with bones. She was a Shoggoth (**AN: Look it up and any other monster girl you don't know what it looks like**).

The class was set up with four rows of four desks, each facing the teacher's desk, even though including Pyra and Tyler, only half of them were being used.

"Ahh. And now everyone's here. Time for me to introduce myself. I am Mrs. Lovecraft and I will be your teacher for the next 12 years. That is until you graduate from high school. Now let's go around the class and introduce yourselves. Say your name and if your a liminal or a host when I call your seat number"

"1"

A girl with really long back hair, red eyes, and holding a dagger stood up "Hi. I am Sabrina Arc. I am a Cursed Sword and this dagger is my true form." She said as she held up the dagger for everyone to see. It was completely black, like obsidian, except for where the hilt met the blade where there was a blood-red jewel that looked like an eye embedded in it.

"Thank you, Sabrina, you may sit. Ok desk number 2"

A blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy stood up. " Hello. I am Matt Pendrake and I live with Sabrina." He said with the biggest smile on his face.

"And thank you, Matt, please sit down. Next number 3"

A boy with grayish hair stood up. He had steel gray eyes with black glasses and appeared to be Native American. But the weirdest thing about him was that he was holding a rather large bucket full of mud.

"H-hi. Uhhhh, my name is Kris Lanche-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but you spell your name with a K, cause that is what it says on my list? Also, why do you have that bucket filled with mud." The black creature teacher asks the young boy.

"Yes. M-my name is sp-spell with a K. And the bucket is holding m-my family's guest because she can't hold her form completely." Kris informs.

"Perfect. Well then seat 4."

Kris then puts the bucket on the top of the desk next to his and it starts to shake. All of a sudden, a pair of arms made of mud and the head of a girl made of mud popped out. "Hello everyone! I'm Diane Oopek and I'm a Dorome." She then proceeds to extend her body out of the bucket and latch on to Kris. "And Kris is mine." She whined with a completely serious face.

Mrs. Lovecraft let out a small giggle at the action. "Ahh, young love, but Miss Oopek, please don't that kind of thing. It is not allowed for monster girls to fully express love until both parties are age ten."

"Yes, Mrs. Lovecraft," The Dorome said with a pout as her body retracted back into her bucket.

"Ok seat number 5, you're up"

A red-headed girl, with violet eyes, rose up from the desk that didn't have a chair. The reason for the lack of chair became apparent very quickly due to the eight 5 foot long, yellow tentacles, each with pulsating blue rings on them.

"Hello. It is nice to meet you all. I am India, India Katrine. As you can see, I am a Scylla. Specifically, I am a blue-ringed Scylla, meaning my bite injects a potent paralyzing venom."

"Wow, you are very well-spoken and well informed. Alright then seat number 6, please stand."

"That would be me. I am Andrew Ivan, host of India." Said the tall and muscular (for a first grader) brown-haired, brown-eyed boy.

"Thank you, Mr. Ivan. Now, for the last two students, seat 7 and 8, please stand."

"Hello. I am Tyler Spiffum and this is my homestay Pyra Mosa."

"Hello everyone, I am Pyra Mosa, and I am an aquatic lizard man, I just haven't molted yet."

All seemed well after introductions were done. Mrs. Lovecraft told them that she collects the girls' excess demonic energy (**AN: Look it up on Monster Girl Encyclopedia). **

* * *

**At the human only school**

At the human school, a girl named Nicole Alicya was being dared to sneak into the liminal/host school.

* * *

**Back at the school**

Nicole was trying to get to one of the classrooms through the backdoor when she discovered a floating ball of black goo.

"What's this? I'm gonna touch it". When she touched it, it started to envelop her, bonding to her, only to be discovered by Tyler and Pyra.

**To be continued... **

* * *

**So, hi. I am finishing this chapter 20 days after I started because I went to California. I got a lot of inspiration for this story from this trip so that is why I am back. I do hope you like this chapter, monster girl stories tend to not be that popular. That is also why I have changed this from an M rated fanfic to a T rated fanfic for now because the full moon chapter is a long ways away and that is the first real adult scene. Also, I will shoutout the people who can guess the inspiration for Pyra's full name and the rest of the characters names that were introduced in this chapter. I will see you again next month.**


End file.
